Recovering
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: Janny One-Shot based on S15E21 "Recovery Position" It is better than it sounds (I hope)


**A/N: Hi my fellow fanfiction fans I am back with a new One-Shot.**

**This time it's from another one of my favourite TV Shows, Holby City, it's my first one! So please be nice :)**

**Characters: Jac/Jonny with mentions of Mo based on S15E21 "Recovery Position" x x x**

* * *

_"Calm down run me through what happened again" _I heard my best friend Mo speaking to one of the young farmers who I had met earlier as I entered the room they were in, he looked like he was panicing but Mo was reassuring him.

_"What happened here?" _As I see the state of the other side of the room, it looked like a crime scene, I was sure I saw blood.

_"Jonny. Jonny Mac" _I heard her say I walked over to the chair, I was now sure I'd seen blood.

_"What's going on?" _I ask curiously, I stood to meet her as she approached me, her eyes softened before she spoke again.

_"It's not as bad as it looks but, there was an incident with Jac" _She explains carefully, and my eyes shoot to the blood.

Panic.

Horror.

Shock.

Terror.

It ran through my body, I honestly couldn't help it.

Obviously I knew she'd broke my heart by sleeping with someone else but she admitted it to me and then ran off to Japan, but she came back...

She came back! For her work? For me? For all of the above, I didn't know, but I had to know.

I was Running as fast as I could, I felt like I was speeding through the hospital corridors almost as if I was bracing myself for what was to come, as I pushed myself through the double doors, running up to the next set, my eyes fell upon her through the glass, I could feel a sigh of relief come over me as I did.

_"Be careful will you" _I heard her voice hiss at the nurse.

She was ok.

She really was ok.

_"Sorry" _The nurse responds to the sexy red haired woman who sat facing her.

_"Um, sorry, I think i'll take that from here, if you don't mind" _I say walking into the room.

_"Um there's a crazy young farmer next door claiming you stomped in and headbutted him and um it's only fair to tell you, he's planning to sue." _I say jokingly.

_"Haha" _She said emotionlessly.

_"That's going to need another stitch" _I say examining her wound above her eye.

_"You don't say" _Typical Jac Naylor.

Blunt.

Too the Point.

She was definitely going to be ok.

_"Or as they say in drumchapel stitch that Jimmy" _I joke with her once again.

_"Well get on with it Jimmy" _She says exasperatedly, she sounded angry, annoyed almost.

_"Oh no you don't want me to stitch it do you? What a lowly, unproffessional wee nursey I might get all shakey and emotional I might let my feelings interfere with my work" _Using her words she said earlier against her, but in a joking manner.

_"Shut up" _She responds.

_"Now is that how you speak to all healthcare workers" _I mock her.

_"No we can always get Mr hanssen down to do it for you if you like" _I say with lack of emotion, I didn't want to bring him down here, and I think she knew that.

_"I don't think that will be necessary" _She responds in her usual manner.

_"Now he might do lovely little director of surgery stitches all neat and tidy" _I mock using hand gestures.

_"Just get on with it" _She's frustrated now I can tell.

_"Whereas I am much likely to do you know great big Scottish knitting stitches you'll end up looking like a cross between Frankenstein's monster and a patchwork quilt" _I carry on, almost making myself want to laugh by her facial expression.

_"Please" _She says finally, I think it's all I wanted to hear her say, it was like her admitting she needed me like I needed and wanted her.

_"Well I can see the nurse has already given you a dose of local anestetic not that you need it of course given as you have no feelings" _I observe looking at the table then back to her.

_"You are such an idiot" _She responds the mood instantly lifted, it felt like old times.

Better times, I add.

_"Maybe" _I respond, as i start patching her up.

_"Well I suppose you not as bigger idiot as me" _She carries on and then pauses looking directly at me, making eye contact.

_"I'm so sorry" _Is all she says.

_"This is going to hurt"_ I say as she closes her eyes to show no pain, but I know the truth.

* * *

___"When I was in Japan, and every night I lay in in that tiny japanese bed tying myself in knots thinking about what I had did to you... To us"_ I say softly, unlike me.

_"You know um if this was a disaster movie um and you were Jennifer Aniston and I was like , um George Clooney" _I heard Jonny say and I scoffed, which made him raise a questioning eyebrow at me, before I shook my head so he'd carry on talking to me.

_"This would be the horrible cliché moment that we'd kiss..." _He looked at me, so meaningfully.

_"Cliché"_ I said.

_"Cheesy" _He respond.

_"Awful" _I say, which gains a nod of his head and I almost respond.

_"You know you are the most irrittating man I've ever met" _I say honestly.

_ "Thank you"_ He's mocking me I can tell.

_"Which is probably why I love you"_ I admit, finally after all these months.

_"Then why are you?" _He starts to ask me.

_"Shut up" _I say again, but unlike before, I was joking even though I meant it.

_"Ok" _He responds smiling at me as my hands slide towards his face moving closer into his embrace, and then our mouths meet, and I feel his warm, soft hands against my cool icy skin pulling me closer into this passionate embrace.

* * *

**A/N 2: Please Read and Review, Many thanks in advance x x x**


End file.
